Hard Times
by Princess.Fandom
Summary: (AU: Real life) Kim and Jackie go against Jacqueline's mother's best wishes by getting married. Jackie is denied her inheritance and Kim has promised herself to support her new wife no matter what. Then hard times strike. Kim begins to work harder and harder in order to fulfil her promise and give Jackie the good life she deserves. Will their love last? What will happen in the end?


**A/N: This is will be my first chapter story! I've been thinking a lot about whether I should write this and in the end, I think we both know my decision. I decided to write it. I've come up with many Kim x Jacqueline chapter stories but I always trashed them. I plan on finishing this one! In fact, I may even re-write the ones I decided to toss! So please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Soul Eater**

 _They say when love is strong enough nothing can destroy it._

Kim's wedding was just around the corner. Her being nervous went without saying. She was terrified. She had been waiting for this for years and now it was finally here, but . . . Why was there this feeling of dread? The pink-haired girl pushed all of her dreary thoughts to the back of her mind as she parked her car in a very familiar driveway. She got out and climbed up the stairs to a very familiar apartment. She knocked on the door twice and then waited.

"Come in," Came the faint reply. Kim took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob. On the other side of this door was her girlfriend and fiancée. Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre. Gathering all her courage Kim opened the door and then walked in just like she had a million times in the past.

"Kim! You're here!" Jacqueline exclaimed happily. The taller girl ran over to Kim and hugged her tight.

"Yeah, I'm here, Jackie." Kim smiled as she stroked her fiancée's long hair. Jackie lead her to a couch where they began to snuggle.

"I've been waiting for you, you know." The brown-haired girl whispered into Kim's ear. Kim shifted her position under Jacqueline a bit before answering.

"Mmmm . . . Should I be worried?" Kim asked in a teasing tone.

"No, silly! I just missed you!"

Kim giggled softly and then sat up, knocking Jacqueline off of her. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"Like I said before, I just missed you." Jackie sat down beside Kim and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "It's so soon . . . Just right around the corner . . ."

Kim knew she was referring to their wedding. She hummed softly in agreement and nodded her head as she stared absentmindedly out the window. The girls remained silent for a few more minutes before Jackie leaned over and kissed Kim's cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Kim looked at her girlfriend with surprise. "What on earth do you mean? Nothing is wrong," She defended.

"Come on, I've known you for, like, ten years or so. I should know when you're upset."

Kim sighed. "I guess you have a point . . . It's just . . ."

"Juuust . . .?" Jacqueline encouraged the shorter girl to continue.

"I'm uneasy about this whole thing." Kim paused before continuing. "Your mother, I mean."

Jacqueline frowned and then pulled Kim into a hug while lying down on the couch. "What about her?" She whispered.

"She hates me . . . She doesn't approve of this marriage. She won't even attend it! And she even refused you your inheritance!" Kim knew Jacqueline's inheritance would have been enormous due to her coming from a wealthy family. Jacqueline was silent for a while, thinking about what to say.

"I don't care." She finally spoke, her voice shook a little. "It doesn't concern her who I decide to marry. Even if she cannot accept that I am marrying a girl I am still going to do it. I know you can take good care of me. You have a stable job and an apartment. You've gotten a degree at university and you have a steady income. And, most of all . . . You love me. It doesn't get better than that."

Kim sighed a little and let herself be enveloped by Jacqueline's loving embrace. "I guess so . . ." She muttered. "It just bugs me what she said to me the day they found out I was gonna marry you."

 ****Flashback****

 _"What?!" Mrs. Dupre yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table between her daughter and her girlfriend. "You must be joking! No daughter of mine would ever. EVER. Marry a woman! It's uncouth! It's immoral and disgusting!"_

 _As the elder woman ranted on and on about how their relationship was "Against God's will" Kim held Jacqueline's hand gently under the table. The pink-haired girl was trying to send all the encouragement she could through their clasped hands._

 _"M-Mother, please! Just listen to me! I-"_

 _"I will not listen to a lesbian!" Mrs. Dupre snapped. Jacqueline flinched and then shut her mouth, looking at the table to avoid eye contact._

 _"Excuse me, lady. Do not talk to my fiancée like that." Kim intervened._

 _"YOU!" The woman hissed. "You did this! You seduced my daughter into believing you were the best thing for her! Clearly a marriage with a man would be more beneficial! Lesbian relationships are detrimental to our economy! They destroy all virtues that every good citizen has tried to uphold!"_

 _Kim had had about enough of this trash. "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" The short girl growled, standing up. "We don't care if we have your approval! We're getting married and you cannot do a thing about it! Jackie is over eighteen so that means she is a legal adult and can make her own decisions! And her decision is to be with me!"_

 _Mrs. Dupre's face went bright red with fury and she lashed out at Kim. A loud slap was heard. All went silent. Kim and Mrs. Dupre stood face to face, both panting hard for breath after their intense argument. Jackie was sitting there in tears. A large red print was now showing on Kim's pale cheek. The pink-haired girl grimaced and then took a step back._

 _"You insufferable girl." Mrs. Dupre growled, pointing a shaking finger at her daughter. "You will come crawling back to me once you realize that this . . . This slut will not support you! You won't be getting an inheritance from me, young lady! You are severing every connection you have with me by marrying a lesbian!"_

 _"Let's go, Jackie. I don't wanna kill this piece of trash you've got for a mother." Kim said as calmly as she could. Jackie got to her feet and ran to Kim's car without another word._

 _Kim spun around and grabbed Mrs. Dupre by her shirt collar. "I'll show you. I can take care of Jacqueline just as good as any man could! I'll show you that you're wrong about lesbians! We're just as capable of having a relationship and feelings as straight couples are! I can provide for your daughter and I'll prove it!" With that Kim dropped the older woman to the ground and left the room. She went to her car and then got into the driver's seat. In the passenger seat her girlfriend was sitting, sobbing her heart out._

 _"Oh Jackie . . . Don't worry. Things will be alright." Kim whispered as she put the key into the ignition and then drove away from the mansion._

 ****Flashback Ends****

Jacqueline patted Kim's cheek to bring her out of her memories. "I can understand that. I don't know who wouldn't be bothered by it . . ."

Kim suddenly stood up and scooped Jacqueline up into her arms, bridal style. "I've had just about enough of all this depressmo stuff. Let's have some fun!" Kim changed the subject like a pro. Jacqueline giggled like a school girl as Kim carried her to their front entry.

"Get your shoes and coat! I'm gonna take you out to the new café thingy downtown!"

Jacqueline donned her standard brown shoes and her light blue coat and then turned to Kim. Kim gave her a thumbs up and then held out her hand for Jackie to take. The brown-haired girl took her hand and let herself be lead through the apartment building halls and down the stairs to the parking lot. When they got to the car Kim sat down behind the steering wheel with a sigh.

"It's a bit chilly today, isn't it?" She observed. Jackie looked up at the sky and nodded.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

Kim woke the car's engine and then merged into the main road that lead to downtown. Jackie looked out the window at the scenery zooming by as Kim drove. She rolled the window down and closed her eyes as the chilly air washed over her face. Jackie sighed and relished the refreshing feeling.

As Kim drove she watched Jackie out of the corner of her eye. The brown-haired girl was so beautiful . . . Her long, thick eyelashes . . . Her perfect lips . . . Her flawless skin . . . The shorter girl refocused on the road ahead of her. Couldn't get into a car crash, now could she?

Kim finally pulled into the café parking lot after ten more minutes of driving. She parked the car and then turned to Jackie. Her fiancée was asleep. Kim smiled tenderly as she stroked the long brown hair. _She loves me! She really loves me . . . She left her mother and family, she was denied her inheritance and she did it all for you . . . She trusts you so much._ Kim thought. A lump formed in her throat as she studied her girlfriend.

"You're just so beautiful, Jacqueline," Kim whispered. The pink-haired girl leaned in with the intentions of kissing the other girl.

"K . . . Kim?" Jacqueline's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at her partner. "What were you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Kim answered. She prayed her voice did not sound as shrill to Jackie as it had sounded to her. Jackie raised one perfect eyebrow in a confused expression.

"O-Okay then . . ."

"Let's go eat now, okay?" The girls walked into the café arm-in-arm. They seated themselves and then looked at the small table menu's available.

"How may I be of service to you today, ladies?" A waiter came up to them, a pen and pad of paper in hand.

Jackie glanced at the small menu one more time before ordering. "I'll have the French Vanilla bean coffee with no sugar please."

Kim made a 'hmm' sound as she thought. "I'll have the same, but, with sugar."

The man nodded as he wrote their orders down. "Right, your orders should be here soon."

The girls lapsed into silence after their waiter had left. Kim kept glancing at Jackie with the intentions of creeping her out. Finally Jackie had had enough.

"Stop it, please," she said.

"Stop what?" Kim said innocently as she tilted her head to the side. Jackie sighed and folded her arms.

"You know what I mean."

Kim smirked and was about to answer when their waiter came back. "Here you are." He placed their cups of coffee before them before leaving. Jackie lifted the cup of coffee to her lips and closed her eyes as she sipped it.

"Mmmm," she hummed appreciatively.

"You like?" The pink-haired girl asked after drinking some of her own. Jackie nodded.

"I like," she giggled.

The girls chatted as they sipped on their tea. Jackie, as usual, was much more refined in her manner of drinking compared to her partner. Every time she lifted the cup to her lips she was perfectly poised and well-mannered. Kim couldn't help but admire her beloved.

"Looks like we're both done," Jackie observed.

"Mm-hmm," Kim hummed. They tipped their waiter and paid the bill before leaving. They got into the car and began to drive home. Somewhere along the way Jackie noticed that they were going along the wrong road to reach her apartment.

"Umm . . . Kim? Where are we going?" She wondered.

"You'll see," was the only reply she got. Jackie frowned but decided to go along with it. Eventually Kim turned the car into a road that cut through a forest. She drove for a bit longer until they entered a gravel parking lot atop a large hill. Kim slowed to a stop and then took the keys out of the ignition. "We're here," Kim whispered.

Jackie got out of the car and surveyed her surroundings. "A hill . . ."

"You'd better believe it," Kim's voice answered from behind the car as she opened the trunk and got out a blanket.

Jackie looked up at the sky which was darkening, a few stars here and there were shining along side a half-moon. Kim walked over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her over to a bench closer to the edge of the hill. They sat down next to each other and then Kim spread the blanket over them. Jackie snuggled closer to Kim and rested her head on the pink-haired girls shoulder.

"Wow . . . Look at it . . ." Jackie whispered, referring to the sight before them. They could see the entire city, all it's lights and all of the busy cars. It was all there, as if they were looking down at it from heaven.

"I thought you would like the view," Kim said after a moments pause.

Jackie closed her eyes and focused on the closeness between Kim and herself. "Thank you for taking me out today," she breathed in Kim's ear.

"No problem."

The girls sat side-by-side on the bench, snuggling and looking at their home city. The sight really was amazing. _We'll be getting married soon . . ._ Kim thought to herself. _It really doesn't matter if her mother approves of the match or not. I promise to take care of you, Jackie. No matter what happens I will always make sure you are fed and have a roof over your head._ Kim kissed Jackie's forehead and let her lips linger there.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad that we're going to get married . . ."

Kim smiled. "Me too."

The pink-haired girls thoughts carried her back to when they had just become girlfriends. They had been so awkward around each other. They never could have proclaimed their feelings to one another with the ease that they did now. They had come so far in the past years.

"I love you, Jackie."

Jackie looked up at Kim. "I love you too," she whispered shyly. Kim cupped Jackie's cheek and then began to lean in slowly. Jackie's brown eyes fluttered shut in anticipation for the kiss. Their lips touched and warmth spread throughout their bodies. The kiss was loving and filled with tenderness.

Though hard times may come, they knew their love could prevail.

 **A/N: Sorry this is short! I promise there will be longer chapters in future. This would make a wonderful one shot . . . Gee, I think I've been writing one shots for too long xD Now everything I write ends like a one shot. But, stay tuned for future chapters! I am so going to enjoy writing this! If you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me, I don't bite. Also, if you have any tips, constructive criticism, or anything like that . . . Do tell! I am interested in interacting with my readers! But most of all: Please review!**


End file.
